WO02/2527 discloses that a benzoylpyridine derivative which is an active ingredient of the fungicidal composition in the present invention is useful as a fungicide and may be used in combination with another fungicide as the case required. However, it has not been known that the composition of the present invention has a remarkably excellent fungicidal effect.    Patent Document 1: WO02/2527